fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Reclaimers Covenant
The Reclaimers Covenant is a Dark Angel Successor Chapter that was created during the 22nd Founding, in the 37th Millennium. Hailing from the jungle world of Maliith, located in the Segmentum Obscurus, the Reclaimers Covenant are known for their stubbornness in combat, and like their parent Legion are known for their inability to willingly give up ground. The Reclaimers Covenant like many Dark Angel Successors, are members of the Unforgiven and frantically track down the Fallen to make them repent so that the Reclaimers Covenant can finally be released from the covenant they swore to their Primarch. Chapter History Coming soon. Notable Campaigns Coming soon. Chapter Beliefs The Reclaimers Covenant have long upheld the belief that their chapter master made a covenant with their Primarch, which was to capture or kill every Fallen and like every other Unforgiven Chapter they will do whatever they can in their power to capture the Fallen and make them repent. The Reclaimers Covenant refuses to know the Emperor's holy forgiveness until every Fallen knows peace either in life or in death. The Reclaimers Covenant have always ensure they bring no further dishonor upon the Dark Angels and their Primarch and constantly live in fear of becoming more fallen. Because of this fear of falling to the clutches of chaos, the Reclaimers Covenant ensures that their battle-brothers never fall to heresy by performing hourly prayers to the Holy Emperor. Not only do the astrates of the Reclaimers Covenant memorize their prayers to the Emperor, but they memorize the speech that their Chapter Master made upon the creation of the chpater to which they believe is simply a way to raise their moral when in reality it is the Covenant that he made to their Primarch. Chapter Homeworld The Reclaimers Covenant hail from the death of Maliith, a world whose ground level is shrouded in darkness from the giant building sized trees in the skies. Maliith is a Death World of a Jungle like biodome. Maliith' population suffers from constant attacks by Tyranids left over from a long forgotten Hive Fleet, and the people there soon become used to such attacks. Maliith's people are sturdy and stubborn, with even their young bravely, or stupidly, standing their ground against the left over Tyranids. Therefore it doesn't come as a shock that a Dark Angel Successor Chapter would locate themselves here, where even in the face of the Great Devourer's leftovers the people stand their ground. Chapter Organization The Reclaimers Covenant are a Semi-Codex Adherent Chapter. The Reclaimers Covenant put their Astrates within four companines known as the Covenants, each holding one hundred astrates within them. The Reclaimers Covenant follow the Codex slightly in it's ways, but give their astrate brothers unique ranks among the Covenants. The Leader of each Covenant is the Coven Master, who takes the place of a commander in the Reclaimers Covenant. He leads his Covenant in a highly religious militaristic life-style, with constant prayers and training. Underneath the Coven Masters are the Proselytes, which are basically the Company Champions who serve as the right hand of Coven Master. Underneath the Proselytes are the various ranks of Librarians, Apothecaries, Chaplains, and Techmarines. The rank and file Astrate is known as the Reclaimer, the scouts as Neophytes, and the battle sergeant as Sleuths. Ranks * The Converteo/Chapter Master: The Converteo assumes the role of the Chapter Master within the Reclaimers Covenant. The Converteo is one of the many members of the Reclaimers Covenant who knows of their true purpose, and knows exactly the hidden meanings of the Covenant sworm by the first Converteo. The Converteo, like all chapter masters, has complete control of the Reclaimers Covenant. * The Caleium/Honor Guard: Veteran Astrates with hundreds of years of experience who assist in the running of the Reclaimers Covenant and ensures they remain at one hundred percent efficiency. The Caleium each has control over two companies, with their being four Caleium, allowing the Converteo to keep his focus on the first two companies, the companies which follow the first two companies of their Father Legion. ** Oraclin/Chief Librarian - The rank of the Chief Librarian is the Oraclin, who is responsible for training new Librarians, as well as identifying potential candidates who have psychic powers. While the Oraclin does hold a position in the Inner Circle of the Reclaimers Covenant, he doesn't hold much power within the Chapter. ** Mysta/Chaplains - Unlike Librarians and Techmarines of the Reclaimers Covenant, the Chaplains or Mysta as they are referred to only have on rank which is Mysta. Although clearly varying with experience and other ideologies, each Mysta is an equal spiritual leader but in the Inner Circle they are dealers of pain and anguish, seeking to gain the words they need from the Fallen Ones. ** Reperatur/Master of The Forge - The Reperatur is the Chapter's most senior Reperatu(Techmarine), charged with the maintenance of the Chapter's machinery. The Reperatur unlike the other valuable members of the uppers of the Chapter is not a member of the inner circle, and is completely unaware of the Fallen. The Reperatur is also in charge of stationing the Chapter's Reperatus. ** Apothecary - The Apothecaries of the Reclaimers Covenant are special members of the chapter, their sole duty is to ensure that their Battle Brothers will be able to uphold their covenant to their Primarch. Like the other valuable members of the uppers of the chapter, the Apothecaries are members of the Inner Circle and know the truth of the Covenant. * Praefus/Captain: Although the Caleium each have control of two companies, each company has their own Captain or "Praefus". Each Praefus has served within either the first or second company of the Reclaimers Covenant, making them members of the Inner Circle of the Reclaimers Covenant. ** Proselytes/Company Champion - The various Champions of the Covenants, the Proselytes are the finest of each company. They each serve as a valuable mentor, and "friend" to each member of their company. They commonly aid the Captain in the ruling of the Covenants but are mainly there to provide expert teachings to their fellow Astrates. ** Neophytes/Scouts - Neophytes are the scouts of the Reclaimers Covenant, they make up the entirety of the Tenth Covenant and are commonly mixed in with the other companies. The most elite of the Scouts are made Neo-Sleuths, who lead their fellow Neophytes into combat. ** Reclaimers - The Reclaimers are the rank and file of the Reclaimers Covenant. They can be broken up into further classes such as Assault, Tactical, Devastator or Scout Sergeant. The Reclaimers are known for their stubbornness in combat, and commonly refuse to give ground to their foes even when it would benefit them. Reclaimer Sergeants are on commonly known simply as Reclaimer Sleuths *** Takstic/Tactical Marine - The Takstic are essentially the Reclaimers Covenant version of Tactical Marines. They are equipped to fight using a variety of ranged weapons across a broad range of combat conditions and is part of a ten-Marine unit called a Tact Squad. They are the backbone of the Reclaimers Covenant. *** Asctic/Assault Marine - The Asctic are essentially the Reclaimers Covenant version of Assault Marines. They are equipped with weapons that are specialized towards melee combat and close quarters, they serve in ten marine Ault Squads. *** Devtic/Devastator Marine - The Devtic are the Reclaimers Covenant version of Devastator Marines. The Devtic Squads come in squads of ten, with four of those Reclaimers wielding heavy weaponry. Company Organization * Veteran 1st Covenant - Known as the Relentless Converts, the Veteran 1st Covenant is the "Deathwing" of the Reclaimers Covenant. They are filled solely with the Terminator Armour wearing veterans of the Chapter, and are sent on the most dire of missions when the Fallen have appeared. They are lead solely by Chapter Master Kartha. * Veteran 2nd Covenant - Known as the ''Shadowed Dishonor, ''the Veteran 2nd Covenant is the "Ravenwing" of the Reclaimers Covenant. Unlike the original Ravenwing of the Dark Angels, the Shadowed Dishonor doesn't make use of scout bikes or razorbacks but relies solely on their members' skills on stealth and lightning assault. The Shadowed Dishonor is lead by Chapter Master Kartha * 3rd Covenant - The Third Covenant acts as the Chapter's defensive and resort force. They are only called upon to supply the chapter in it's most dire moments. Because of the lack of "action" seen by the 3rd Covenant, their members must constantly train and spar to keep their skills up to par. The Third Covenant's captain is Kaarrth, while it's Caleium is Rurdic. * 4th Covenant - The Fourth Covenant acts as the Chapter's heavy assault and lighting attack company. The company is mainly filled with Assault and Devastator Squads. Their Captain is Jarki, while their Caleium is Rurdic. * 5th Covenant - The Fifth Covenant acts as the Chapter's light infantry force, and primarily works as a mobile strike force. Comprised of mostly of all three types of Reclaimers, the Fifth Covenant is captained by Largith, and it's Caleium is Ooraia * 6th Covenant - The Sixth Covenant is the Chapter's mechanized assault force and heavy fire-power support unit. The Covenant's captain is Izzla and it's Caleium is Ooraia. * 7th Covenant - The Seventh Covenant acts as the Chapter's second mobile strike force. Like the Fifth Covenant, it's comprised of the three different types of Reclaimers. It's captain is Yarist, and it's Caleium is Pargai. * 8th Covenant - The Eighth Covenant is the Chapters spearhead force, which is comprised solely of Asctic Reclaimers and Neophytes. The Captain of the 8th Covenant is Garg, and it's Caleium is Pargai. * 9th and 10th Covenant - The 9th and 10th Covenant is the scout and reconnaissance forces. Comprised of Neophytes and different types of Reclaimers, the 9th and 10th are both a mobile strike force, scouting force, and spear head force. Their Captains are Talia and Ailat, while their Caleium is Pargai. Chapter Fleet Battle Barge - Lion Covenant Considered the Flagship of the Reclaimers Coevnant's fleet and the most heavily armored of it, the'' Lion Covenant is commanded by the Converteo and is considered a secondary Fortress-Monastery for the ''Shadowed Dishonor ''and the ''Relentless Converts. The Lion Convenant ''is the personal meeting place of the Inner Circle, and in times when the heretical Fallen are captured their prison atleast for the moment of their capture. Strike Cruiser - ''Rising Vengeance The Rising Vengeance serves as the Base of the 4th Covenant. Rising Vengeance serves as a forward scout vessel of the Reclaimers Covenant and is commonly the first ship into combat, where it will hold the lin until other vessels can join it in spearheading the enemy. Strike Crusier - Fear of The Fallen The Fear of the Fallen is the primary base of the 5th Covenant and is the focal of the Spearhead Assaults in the Void. The Fear of The Fallen is usually all ways the ship at the front of a spearhead assault, and it's Captain will always lead the other Strike Cruisers in their assault. ... Combat Doctrine and Equipment Experts in close or middle range, the Reclaimers Covenant are experts and elites in ground and urban combat. The Reclaimers Covenant is known for it's spearhead assaults which have broken and routed many forces who tried to withstand it. The Astrates of the Covenant are trained for the moment of a Spearhead assault, one moment defending their line and then all out of nowhere charging at the enemy breaking straight through their line. .... Gene-seed Coming soon. Relations Feel free to add your own! Storm Draugar Heshgar the Hethan was reportedly slain by a squad of Reclaimers Covenant Deathwing Terminators only to rise again by the will of the Black King. Since that day the Reclaimers have hunted him and his Storm, yet all attempts on his life have ended in grievous casualties on both sides. Unbroken Spears The first encounter between the Unbroken Spears and the Reclaimers Covenant was during a Unbroken Spears assault upon a heavily fortified heretical warband. Due to miscommunications and opposing objectives, as the Reclaimers were after data held by the warband and the Spears were out to destroy all heretical scripts contained by the warband, the two forces ended up firing upon one another causing their victories to become incomplete as a majority of the enemy managed to escape. Since then both chapters have worked closely each seeking to atone for their mistake and thus drawing even closer as brothers in arms with deep respect for each-others culture. Notable Members Feel free to add your own members! Quotes Feel free to add your own Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium of Man